waylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Locations (Breakdown)
The Northern Alliance: Locations * Neverend: "Capital" of the Northern Alliance. Overseen by the King Regent Cassius Throne * Shadowdeep: Overseen by Lord Regent Enon Dzar of Waterdeep * New Luskan: Overseen by Lord Regent Vern Driskel of Luskan * Endril: Overseen by Lord Regent Theodore Timon * Regenton: Located at Regent Point * Shadow Watch: Port town east of Shadowdeep * Ether Meadows: Quaint town between Shadowdeep and New Luskan * Chillego: Port town between Shadowdeep and New Luskan * Riverdale: Fishing town west of New Luskan * Gale: Tundra town west of Riverdale * Toril City: Small city at the border, near Lake Toril * Venthren: Bordertown at Lake Causeway, across from Solstren * Black Mountain City: Mining town north of Venthren * Black Mountain: A large mountain that divides the Northern Alliance and the Unventured Lands The Trade Union: Location * Talkholm: "Capital" of the Trade Union, main city in the "Anchor" * Channel Watch: Military Fortress at the Anchor Channel * Stratus: City at the border of the Trade Union. * The Ashen Woods: A large section of woods that divide the Trade union and the Northern Alliance. Gilded Sail Company Rule * Leon: Largest city under command of the Gilded Sail Company, on the Golden Isle * Narrowton: Port town along the Golden Isle * Chantry Row: Small city in the center of the Golden Isle * Daybreak: Port town along the Golden Isle, * Cannon Bay: Port town in the Regent Bay * Akthulan: Small port in the Regent Bay * Tormas: Small port in the Regent Bay Rine Family Shipping Rule * Rineland: Home port of Rine Family Shipping * Flood: Port town at the "Anchor" * Westridge: Port town at the "Anchor" * Doun: Fishing town north of the "Anchor" * Dire Locks: A series of plantation towns along the Dire River * Ashton: City in the heartlands of the Trade Union Westwind Trading Company Rule * Midden: Largest city under command of the Westwind Trading Company * Heartstring: Large farming town in majesty bay * Lorne: Port city in the Majesty Bay * Watchtower Peak: Port town * Solstren: Border town at Lake Causeway, across from Venthren. The Free States: Locations * Grand Trial: Large port town off of the Kuul Tal Archipelego, legislative center for "the Collective" * Sabre: Harbor town in the Bladelands of Captain Hatch * Fellhammer: Small fishing port off of the Bladelands * Dust: Ruined city off of the Bladelands * Suicide Rock: Small port town off of Dead Palm Island * Helm: Forttress town on the Black Spires under command of the Grusk brothers * Seazion: Fishing village on the Black Spires * Chimney Rock: Fishing town north of the Black Spires * Freeton: Human settlement on the Kuul-Tal Archipelego * Gathere: Human settlement on the Kuul-Tal Archipelego * Darington: Settlment north of the Kuul-Tal Archipelego * Destination Island: Secluded settlement north of the Kuul-Tal Archiplego * Lonely Island: Small tavern and port island * Dawn Rock: Large settlement to the east * Sha'lil: Lizardfolk settlement north of Dead Palm Island Kuul-Tal Cities * En' Dial: Large Kuul-Tal city open to human traders * Crossway: Small town with a divided population * Vir Moren: Small Kuul-Tal village * Din Aries: Kuul-Tal Port town open to human traders * Din Anber: Kuul-Tal village * Mon Dial: Large Kuul-Tal village at the base of Mon Zenith * Fal'Tiah: Hostile Kuul-Tal village